Just Desserts
by wolfsbane00010
Summary: Ianto get's saved by someone he never thought he'd see, and he faces the truth he's always known about the one he loves. Now he needs his heart repaired by an unexpected source. Ianto/John, hints of Ianto/Jack and possible Jack/Gwen if ya squint.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Torchwood, but I love Ianto! Long live Tea-boy!**

**Ok, so I love Ianto/Jack with all my heart! But times I hate Jack a little that he never stops flirting! Gwen, aliens, random people. So I'm doing a little story about that. I also like that idea of John Hart, but all in all this is another little plot bunny that won't rest until it is written. And either way I needed an introduction into the fan-fic world of Torchwood before my huge multi-chpater fic where IANTO LIVES!!! Sorry, lost my cool for a sec. Anyways...onto the story!**

**This takes place after Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang. **

He slowely tried opening his eyes, his head swimming and his whole body seemed to ache, so his first attempt to see his surroundings failed terribly. But after a few moments he managed to open his eyes a bit and was able to take in his surrounding. He was in a small shed, on some rather musky smelling but soft blanket. He could see a window, and a small amount of light, but it seemed far away, so he could tell they must be pretty far out of the city. Other than that and a small lamp giving off a dim light the room was rather empty.

His head was still spinning, and he tried to sort out his thought. His name? Ianto Jones, that was easy. He quickly went through the alphebet of every language he knew (including English, Welsh, Japanese and several others) and then he tried to piece together what had happened.

Him, Jack, Gwen, Tosh and Owen...they had been investigating an unusual amount of rift activity and found some sort of cult of humanoid fishes. Ianto had gone deeper and found some sort of bomb...and it had gone off. There was a count-down, and he had yelled at everyone to get out, over the comms. Even thought he was five levels he attempted to run, but the explosion completely engulfed him then...nothing.

"So you're awake eye-candy?" A sudden voice caused him to jump and he twisted his head, seeing a door he hadn't noticed before and a figure he hadn't wanted to see again. One Captain John Hart.

"What are you doing here?" Ianto said, attempting to stand but his vision started to blur and he collapsed again.

"I wouldn't stand up there. You got a nasty bump, I gave you a shot of something that should help, Asprin from a quaint little planet in the Green Star systems called Drascalla Minor. Got it from a woman with three mouths, god what a great night that was." He said, sitting a few feet on the right side of Ianto.

"What...happened? There was..."

"An explosion?" John finished patting Ianto on the back rather hard. "Yep, I was around and noticed you going in. Jack didn't know about the fact the Loropel's, the fish-ey guys? There suicidal and were planning on killing everyone within a ten mile radius. But it exploded underground so no one was hurt. Shame, that would have been fun to watch you little human's scurrying around. And I decided to help you."

"You...were going to help me?" Ianto muttered in a mixed voice of sarcasm and disbelief, but it was lost amongst his words getting slurred. "Why...am I dizzy?" he muttered, covering his face trying to ignore the former Time Agent next to him.

"That should go away in a few minutes. And yes, so I was a little bad, and a little selfish, who isn't? But that doesn't mean I can't do something good every so and so often. And I'm trying to turn over a new leaf, become a better person. There are still a few sights in the universe I want to see and I'm not getting any bloody younger."

"So, why are you here?" Ianto said, his headache starting to clear up and he was actually started feeling better than normal.

"I need a little closeur. To tell Jack I would never come back, find out a few things. And you." John said, staring over at the Welsh-man.

"What about me?" Ianto said, a little nervous. He knew John had killed, attempted to kill and was seemingly without a conscience.

"To see if you're gonna end up like I did." Ianto just stared at him, completely confused. "You and me are like the wives of an abusive husband. We can keep making excuses, and come up with our little reasons, but in the end we're the ones who'll get hurt."

"I have no idea what the hell your talking about." Ianto said, getting a little angry at John. He was just trying to mess with his head, it wasn't like that was beyond the capacity of John's fucked-up-ed-ness.

"Come off it." John sighed, like he was telling off a stubborn child. "He hasn't stopped flirting with that Copper girl since you've been together, hasn't he?" Ianto remained silent. "Then I'm sure he's messed around a bit with others. Random people, little flirts, tiny things that all adds up to one big fact. That nothing you do will be good enough."

"Shut up, shut up!" Ianto said, tears starting to fall down his cheeks as he attempted to drown out the other man's voice. These were all thoughts that he had long but had long since buried them undernieth the adventures of Torchwood, making sure he was always to busy to really think on them.

"I was the same, but he wasn't immortal when he was with me. And now that he is? Why would he be satisfied by one person." A degree of spite filled the Captain's voice that Ianto hadn't heard before, it held frustration, anger, hurt. "He'll drop you like he dropped me, and he won't want to look back."

"That's not true...Jack would never...you don't know anything!" Ianto yelled, trying to drown out the sense he was making, trying to make the truth and the pain that went with it all disappear. Then something happened that he didn't expect. John Hart lifted his arms and surrounded the Welsh-man in something resembling a hug.

"I know better than anyone. We're the people that fell in love and he's to scared to care about. But now I've fallen in love with someone else, someone who'se been hurt. And I want to make sure he is never hurt again, I want to take him away from the pain and the death and show him the universe." Ianto raised his head up, his eyes and cheeks stained with tears. In that instant, John captured the younger male in a deep kiss, slidding in so their arms were entangled in the curves of the other.

John's sinfully skilled tounge compeltely dominated the other's mouth, pressing every part of his body forward so that soon Ianto was laid out on the blanket, his body shadowed by the light to make him seem more beautiful to John than any star he had visited or any being,human or alien he had ever seen.

"Let me make you forget him, let me get rid of all the pain that bastard ever caused you. Let me show you the universe." John said softly, his face barely millimeters over the brown-haired beauty below him. He brushed away the tears on Ianto's face.

"Please...John." Ianto said reaching up and pulling initiating the kiss. Now he continued without hesitation, ripping off his own jacket and shirt as Ianto fumbles with the buttons on his jacket and shirt. Soon they were both stark naked, their bodies a tangle of sweaty limbs and sweet friction. John's hands ghosted over Ianto's body, the skin and muscles jumping at the cold fingers touching his heated body. His mouth bit and caused deep red marks all over his body, the two opposite feelings caused him to moan loudly.

The elder of the two lowered himself down Ianto's body, dragging his fingernails to cause ten long marks to rise on his chest. He softly blew warm moist air on Ianto's member as he softly seperated the two pale legs,

Then roughly John entered him, but it didn't feel painful, like he was already lubed.

"Little thing I had done a while ago. Whenever I get hard my dick, it gets wet. You never know and sometimes it's useful." He said with a half smirk covering his face. Soon he pulled out completely and thrust back in, causing Ianto to scream in a perfect mixture pain and pleasure moving through his body like liquid fire, burning his heart. Soon an incredible harsh rythmn was created, and an symphony of moans screams and curses streamed from both the men.

Both of the men were so close, Ianto now screaming in several different languages as he came, John following closely. Now the two were panting, laying next to each other basking in the glow of after-sex warmth. Ianto's mind was still scrambled from the ecstasy of what he could say was one of the greatest orgasms he had ever experienced. He almost didn't hear something beeping, but when his mind finally did register it, he realized that it was his cell phone, it must have turned on when it was pulled off along with his pants. John staring at him, both still breathing hard, he answered it without much thought.

"He...llo. He said, catching his breath at the last second."

"IANTO! My god, where are you!?" It was Jack. "We've been shifting through rubble and when we didn't find anything we thought you were dead! Where are you?"

"I'm..." he muttered, staring at John who was just grinning idiotically. "I've been a little preoccupied."

"You dissappear from the middle of an explosion and you don't even manage to tell us you're alive? What could have preoccupied you?!" Jack yelled harshly. Ianto was about to yell some rather unpleasant things when John motioned him to hand over the phone. For a second he thought it would be a bad idea, but he quickly got over it and handed over the phone to the Captain.

"Hello Jackie-boy." he said, grinning. For a moment there was silence, then Ianto could hear Jack yelling at the top of his lung, he couldn't understand what Jack was saying but Ianto could tell it was terrible. "Oi! Don't be getting so hyped up, we were just playing around a bit. No. NO! I would never do something like that! I wasn't doing anything violent was I Jonesy?" John said, and all Ianto could do was bury his face in his hands, wanting this to over. "Now you've made him shy! That's not nice! Well if you're gonna be like that I'll just hang up!" Then he closed the phone quickly and threw it on the abandoned pile of clothes.

"They'll be here soon." Ianto said quietly. "Tosh can pick up the phone signal, and they'll be here as quick as they can."

"Ianto...come with me." John said, slidding into his jeans, boots and belt.

"What?"

"Come with me, there is a small space ship waiting on the rings of Saturn. I won it in a bet and I could teleport us up there pretty damn quick. It's got a warp drive so we could be in the next star-system by the time your little team get's here."

"But...my sister, m niece and nephew, and my apartment! I can't..."

"We won't be gone forever, and if you ever get homesick we could come back in a heartbeat. Please, I don't want to be alone again, and I don't want to forever be pining away over Jack with little one-night stands and pity-fucks." John was completely dressed and Ianto was dressed, clutching his jacket in his right hand.

"John..." Ianto said, his mind churning away at the options.

The brown-haired Time Agent held out his hand, smiling softly in a way Ianto had never seen.

"First stop, the ring of Saturn. Next stop, the whole of creation."

xxx

The entirety of the Torchwood team, minus one of course, burst through the doors of a small cabin just outside of Cardiff. All of them had guns at the ready, but the room itself was empty. Gwen moved over and touched the lamp.

"Still warm, they were here not to long ago." Then they split up and looked for clues, anything to lead them to their friends location. And Owen was the one to find it.

"It's a note." He held it out for Jack to read.

_I've gone out traveling with John. Please don't wait up. Thanks you guys, you've been great. -Ianto._

And below that was something else written with a completely different handwriting.

_**This is you're just desserts, Jack. You've broken to many hearts. Next time you hold something precious, like mine or Ianto's heart. Please be a little more faithful and try not to break it. - John**_

**_FINITO_**

**DONE! I love Jack/Ianto, it will be my first love, so please don't kill me for making him seem like the bad guy! John was a little OOC I admit, but meh. It wouldn't leave me alone, but that's what I get for not writing in a while and taking it back up all of a sudden, stuff like this comes out. :P So I hoped at least one person enjoyed it! Reviews are loved!**

**Also, I am officially looking for a beta, so if anyone's interested, send me a PM and we'll talk.**

**Your Humble Writer - Wolfie**


End file.
